Slow night, so long
by Shoma
Summary: Ino always had hopes in meeting a guy that would exceed her expectations but when that didn't happen she found herself going to clubs during weekends. Until one normal weekend of partying she finally gets lucky. LEMON FOR LATER CHAPTERS.


KibaxIno fanfic because I adore this couple right after HinataxNaurto

;D  
Okay just to make it clear, all of the characters are between 23 to 25 years old so all the scenes are appropriate

Lyrics belong to the Kings of Leon & characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto ©**.

* * *

"_So far so good she's absolutely wasted__  
__ she's handing up and changing her story around"_- Kings of Leon

Another night at the club and it was a usually weekend for Ino, going to clubs and partying on weekends was very common for her but she never crossed the line. Why? Because she was very responsible and had to work right after the weekend was over, she found the perfect way to mix responsibility and fun together.

Even though she really did enjoy having fun but Ino never saw new people or someone who might be interesting. It was always the same group of boys even if she went to different clubs.

But this time she decided to do a little prayer.

"God, please let there be new people…cute guys because you know I go for boys but please handsome good looking guys with nice a body. And also good looking guys for my friends also. If that's too much then let me make it shorter. Just let there be a new group of faces…please. Thanks." After finally saying her little prayer she smiled and picked up her cell and dialed her best friend's number.

The phone rang three times until someone finally picked up the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Sakura are you ready yet?" The blonde girl's eyes scanned around the room looking for her other shoe while still holding the phone and limping.

"No…not really I think you might have to go ahead without me." Ino sighed because she didn't want to go to the club by herself.

"Okay, what about Hinata?"  
"She might be late also but don't worry we're definitely going to be there." Sakura did her best to cheer up her friend but Ino was pissed off at them and her missing shoe was making matters worse.

"Yea, whatever I'll see you there. Bye." Ino clicked the phone and threw the small device on her bed and began to search for her other shoe.

"Fuck, it was there a minute ago." She continued to search under the bed and went to search in the closet and it was there just like she left it before. Perhaps while Ino was looking for something to wear she picked out one shoe and accidently forgot the other. "Oh."

Ino picked up the shoe and laughed it off; she started to think how much she missed her mother and if she couldn't find something her mom would tell her where it was located. But Ino was living in her own apartment and in order for her to visit her parents it's going to take 30-40 minutes.

Freedom sure felt nice.

Finally Ino had put the final piece to her outfit and she took a look in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. Her outfit looked amazing and she couldn't stop grinning. Ino was wearing a red party dress that was a couple of inches above the knee and this dress reveled her back and her chest in a V shaped way. In the front the dress was tight from her breast and down and it was tight around her back side and upwards it became loose. The selves were tight from the elbow down to the wrist and above the elbow it was loose. Over all, the outfit made her look amazing and the shoes she picked were cute peep-toe high heels in black.

Suddenly there was a problem; she didn't know what to do with her hair. Ino didn't know if she should go with something exotic or just leave it loose and since she did cut her hair couple of inches below the shoulders. Any hair style would make her hair look shorter then what it really is. Which only left her with the decision to just to let it loose and this wasn't a bad decision either because she was looking amazing.

"Perfect." She told herself.

After she was done observing herself in the mirror, Ino took a look at the clock and decided to pack all the things she needed into her small purse.

Before stepping out of her house and into the weekend night Ino turned off the lights to her apartment and locked the door then said a little prayer once more.

"Please God, let there be a cute guy tonight."

Then Ino was out into the weekend night.

* * *

The club was crowed and loud as any other club would be and as soon as she stepped in. Men were staring at her and asking her to dance with them when she hasn't even taken 10 steps into the club. The glare and stabs of envious looks from girls were also being thrown at her but she just smiled and continued to walk inside to find somewhere to sit.

The blond headed girl scanned her eyes around the club for a quick moment and noticed the same faces. She felt disappointed until she scanned around once more and noticed some faces that she hadn't seen before and this caused excitement to overcome her.

Not only was he someone she hadn't seen before but he was cute. Wait not cute but very cute. Just when Ino thought of dancing with him she noticed that girls were all over him and asking him to dance with them. Even the girls who already had dancing partners would glance towards his direction to see if he was finally free but that chance wasn't going to come any time soon because girls were lining up for this guy.

Ino could easily go over and snatch him away from those girls but she wanted him to come to her. But she wasn't just going to stand around and put her gorgeous outfit to waste, she was going to dance.

First, she was going to have a drink because that always got her started and pumped her up for dancing.

She squeezed herself through people and heard a couple of dirty comments from guys but Ino had finally made it to the bar and luckily found a sit.

"Hey Bartender, can I please have a Cosmo."

"Sure thing miss, coming right up."  
"Thanks." She flashed him a smile and turned her attention towards the cutie and noticed he wasn't there.

_Maybe those girls scared him away. Well there goes my chance finding someone oh well there is always another time. _

Ino shrugged and started to move bits of her body with the beat of the music which was making her want to dance…really badly. She scanned around the club and noticed that he was still there but he just moved towards a group of boys who were also good looking but she personally didn't find them as handsome as him.

The short conversation that he was having with his friends didn't last because one by one they were getting pulled away by girls wanting to dance with them.

"Here is your drink miss." The Bartender placed the drink in front of Ino and she gave him the money to pay for the drink and a tip because he was a little cutie. Ino took a sip of her drink, little by little as she continued to take sip she kept wondering where the hell Sakura and Hinata were.

"Can I have a Kool Shock? Please and thank you."

Ino's ears ringed as she heard this voice and she turned her attention to see where this sexy voice was coming from and she couldn't believe her eyes. The handsome boy that has been looking at all night was sitting next to her; she noticed the fang marks on his cheeks.

They both exchanged glances and they're eyes meant but one of them would quickly look away. Ino decided to stop causing tension between them and turned her back towards him. Another song came on and this song had a beat that her body could dance to and that was what she exactly did. Ino started dancing to the song while she was still sitting and she wasn't paying attention to the cute boy that was right next to her.

She was letting the chances slip away. But as she continued to dance she had the clue that the handsome young man next to her was staring at her every move and of course she didn't notice because her back was turned towards him. Her moves were driving him insane, the way her hips would move a bit and the way her back would arched along with the swaying of her hair. He couldn't help but notice how graceful yet sexy she was looking.

That dress had fitted her body perfectly and her legs looked very tempting and he felt as if they were begging for his touch.

Shit, he wasn't going to stand there and just watch and not do anything. He decided to give her a quick pad on the shoulder and this was enough for her attention.

She turned around and saw him smiling at her but more like a sexy smile. Ino took a sip of her drink and placed it on the counter and faced him.

"You know if you need a dance partner you can always have someone like me instead of a chair."  
"Oooh, well my dance partner is highly offended." Ino replied before giving the chair she was sitting on a quick pad. "Besides he makes a great partner." She pointed at the furniture and continued her dancing. He laughed at her comment for some reason he had a feeling that he was going to like this girl.

"By the way, my name is Kiba." He extended his hand towards her.

"Ino." She shook his hand and smirked.

* * *

Both of them continued to have small conversations and they both seem to be having a great time almost forgetting everything around them. Kiba couldn't stop staring at her body; his eyes would always go up and down. Observing every inch by inch but he wasn't quick enough to look away because she noticed his eyes observing her.

Ino enjoyed teasing and this was the perfect time to tease.

"See something you like?" She folded her legs causing her dress to lift a bit. It took Kiba to notice how much alike they were. He also enjoyed teasing and just thinking about it caused him to smirk. His glanced at her still smirking; this time his smirked showed one of his canine teeth.

"Stop tempting me sweetheart." He said to Ino in such gentleness yet seriousness in his voice. For some reason his words caused her to blush and she wasn't about to let him see that. Instead she drank the last bit of her drink and looked at him chuckling.

"Oh please, doll. You're just all talk like most boys are." At that exact moment when Ino finished her sentence the song switched to something that made her want to dance.

So she then decided to get off the chair as she pulled down her dress and disappeared on to the dance floor. Kiba followed her, he wanted to get a chance to dance with her and if some guy ruined that chance for him. He wouldn't be happy.

Quickly, he moved closer to her and started to catch up with the rhythm and her dance moves. Ino was a bit surprised but please, she did enjoy when boys went after her it showed how much they really wanted to be with her.

Then they started to dance closely together and Ino turned around to face him as she closely leaned in to his ear to whisper something.

"Wow, not bad. You're really good at dancing. Hmph…I wonder what else you're good at?"  
"Why should say it when I could just demonstrate it."

Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to dance while he continued to pull her closer. Something about this girl was driving him to the edge with lust, he didn't know if it was the way she moved her slender body or the way he just teased him and made him so inexperienced. He just couldn't wait to prove her wrong and Kiba was really hoping for that time to come soon.

Ino couldn't help but feel highly satisfied and happy, she finally got what she wanted which was to find a new cute guy in the club and dance with him. This proved that her little prayer came true but something lingered in her mind.

Was he even single?

Suddenly Ino's happy mood started to slowly drain out and her mind was quickly being replaced with questions. What if he wasn't single? Was the main thing on her mind. Most of the guys she came across on weren't single and she really disliked being the cause of a break up.

She has been through this before. Guy asks her on a date, guy isn't single, Guy's girlfriend finds out and she's hurt. Leaving Ino to be in the center of all the drama.

And she was pretty fucking sick of having to go through the same bullshit. All she wanted was a boyfriend and she wanted great sex to come along with it. But finding a boyfriend wasn't easy and just because she had the pretty looks and the nice body didn't mean shit.

It was hard for her just like it would be hard for any other girl.

"What's wrong?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

Ino didn't know if she should ask him if he was single or not. Even if he said no, she didn't know if she should believe him.

Basically, she has become one of those girls who can't trust boys and thinks and views every guy to be the same. Did she enjoy being that way? No, she really hated it and she never knew when it became that bad.

"I-I..." She couldn't gather her thoughts or even give him a straight answer. This had started to concern Kiba.

"Do you want to sit down?" Kiba asked as he stopped dancing.

"W-What, of course not." Ino gave the boy a smile. "Unless, I'm too much of a challenge for you and you can't really handle this."

Kiba barked out a laugh and whispered in her ear. "I can handle that, there is nothing that Kiba Inuzaka can't handle."

"Oh well, Kiba has come across his match because Kiba Inuzaka can't handle this kitten."

"And what makes you think that?" He couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.

"I don't think it, honey. I know it."

This girl was really keeping his interest. All the other girls he had danced with were boring and not that excited but Ino, she was completely different and he couldn't help but admit that he could actually be feeling something for this girl. Lust, could be to describe the feeling or more like a crush mix with the feeling of lust.

He also noticed how energetic she was. It took him a while to notice but they've been dancing for a while now and she hasn't given off a sign of being tired or worn out. And for some reason this had given him dirty thoughts.

Kiba eyes followed the little drips of sweat that have been slowly running down her back and escaping to her back side. He thought for a moment how lucky they were and how much he envied them.

"I'm tired," Ino whined. "Can we sit down?"

"Sure thing, but let's dance to one more song." He smiled as she nodded in agreement.

Luckily, the next song that came on wasn't that energetic or hype but it was more like a song that couples would slow dance to. Ino looked and felt confused and didn't really know whether she should really dance to this with _him_. She was quickly slowly starting to regret to agree with his offer. But there was no point turning now.

The song slowly started to fill the speakers and couples started to slow dance. They were the only ones who still weren't catching up and Kiba felt completely awkward.

"Yea, I think this would be a good time to sit down." He tried to laugh off his nervousness but she quickly noticed.

"No you agree to it, so you're going to dance…with me…because that's what you wanted."

Kiba sighed; there was no way for him to back away from this now. He turned her around and pulled her closed towards him. After doing that he then gently placed her arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ino was shocked because of his sudden move and she didn't know what to do. Fuck, she felt completely stuck and since they just meant each other.

"I have to use to the restroom," She pulled away from him and smiled. "I'll be right back and try to get a seat for us over at the bar. Please."

"S-Sure thing."

Before going straight to the restroom she turned around and gave him a small smile. Nothing serious would ever happen between them. Ino went into the restroom and to her surprise it was finally clean as it would mostly be. She went straight to the sink; Ino then looked at herself in the mirror and started to exam her face. Her hair wasn't frizzy as she thought it would be. It was straight and it looked exactly the way it was after she left her house. And her make-up wasn't messed up that much but it needed to be touched up but Ino didn't feel like putting make up on.

Suddenly a group of girls entered the restroom and started giving Ino dirty looks.

"Well if isn't the slut who has been hogging up that guy all night."

_That guy?_ Ino thought to herself for a moment ignoring the slut comment that one of the girls had said. She then laughed when she finally understood who they were referring to._Oh they're talking about Kiba_

"Listen, it isn't my fault he wants to dance with me. If you have a problem with it, don't start blaming others for it and especially not me. Besides if you want to go dance with him nobody is stopping you, I'm certainly not." The girls stared at Ino with a dumbfounded look on their faces. "Go ahead." The group of girls still didn't move and Ino wasn't about to stay here and convince a bunch of jealous girls to have the guts to do what they want to do.

Ino hated drama and for some reason it has always found her.

"Fine, we will." One of the girls who possessed brown hair said as she gave Ino one last glare before walking out of the restroom and the group of girls following behind her.

And for some reason, Ino felt jealous. An image of Kiba dancing with one of those girls popped into her head. This was something Ino rarely felt.

She applied lip gloss to her lips making them shine and applied a bit more of eye liner to her eyes making her blue eyes pop more. Ino fixed her hair making sure it was straight and it would stay that way. Taking one last look in the mirror Ino then walked out of the restroom.

* * *

Kiba was sitting at the bar with a free seat next to him, that seat was for Ino but he couldn't see her anywhere. At first he thought she might have left him but Ino was a girl and it was second nature for girls to take a long time in the restroom.

He looked around for the familiar face once more but didn't see her and he wasn't patient. Kiba was very surprised that he was this patient. If it was anyone else he wouldn't hesitant to leave. The second he turned back around someone had taken the seat that he was holding for Ino but this person wasn't Ino.

The person who had taken Ino's seat was an attractive young girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and big brown eyes.

Before Kiba could say anything the girl extended her hand.

"Hey, my name is Kiyome." The girl smiled with politeness.

"Ugh…Kiba." He half smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Kiba."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, do you come here often?" Kiyome looked at him and waited for his answer but Kiba just looked around hoping to see Ino. He had no clue why he felt so anxious to see her or why he was so anxious for her presence.

"No, this is actually my first time."

"Oh well are you enjoying yourself Kiba?"

Kiyome's question made Kiba smile, his smile soon turned into a grin.  
"Actually yes, I'm enjoying myself."

"That's good. You should really come here more often, if you come here more often. You may actually have more fun than the time before." The song that was currently playing in the club became louder. "Oh my god, I love this song. Wanna dance with me?"

Kiba didn't know whether to say yes or no to her. He would have easily said yes to her but Ino had asked him to grab a seat for both of them and it wouldn't be right of him to leave her. After all he was somewhat of a gentle men, he didn't want Ino to think that he was an asshole because his goal tonight was to leave out of this club with Ino by his side.

At that exact moment when Kiba was about to answer Kiyome's question Ino appeared right behind Kiyome. He smiled just by seeing her appearance and Kiyome noticed his sudden excitement. She thought he was excited because she had asked him to dance but Kiba was excited because he finally knew Ino didn't actually left him.

It took Kiyome a minute to understand that he was not looking directly at her but behind her and that's when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Kiyome turned around and saw Ino smiling down at her but it came off more like a smirk.

"Hey, you're sitting in my seat." Ino told the girl in a passive aggressive tone.

"Oh well I'm sorry I don't see your name on it." Kiyome told Ino in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, no need to apologize sweetie." Ino smirked once again and Kiyome gave Ino a suspicious look knowing that she was up to no good but of course she should of saw it coming. Because as soon as Kiyome was going to continue her conversation with Kiba, Ino slowly made her way towards Kiba and made herself comfortable on his lap. Kiba was shocked, he didn't know how to react and a sudden rush of excitement and shock starting to sink in.

He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks and to other places.

"You can have the seat." Ino gently smiled at Kiyome. "Don't worry about giving it back to me."

Kiyome felt completely embarrassed and glanced over at her group of friends who witnessed everything. She felt her throat become dry and didn't know if she should just stay or go. Kiyome knew if she left, Ino would know she won. She had no idea what to do.

Even Kiba didn't know what to do, his excitement didn't let him think straight.

"Oh Kiyome care to dance with me." Kiyome was startled by the familiar voice; she turned around to see her friend offering her hand. A wave of relieve washed over her and she was so happy that her friend came to her rescue. Kiyome gladly took her friend's hand and instead of going to the dance floor like her friend had said. They went to the restroom.

Ino and Kiba watch in confusion as Kiba noticed that Ino was still sitting on his lap.

"Okay now that is over with I can sit on my seat." Ino started to lift herself off his leg when she felt strong hands on her hips bringing her back down. Ino turned around to face Kiba with a confused look.

"You can let go of me now, Kiba."  
"I don't think so, you set yourself into a trap when you decided to take a seat on lap."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN ! Okay, guys I'm going to continue this in two more chaps. I know I ended it in a crappy way but my writers block


End file.
